Clownish Days
by KingsJester
Summary: We all know that Mana Walker adopted Allen, but what exactly did they do, how did they live, and who did they meet
1. The Lost Child

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

--

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Child**

He was a little boy, a little boy who had lost his birthright, parents, future, and last name due to this accursed left arm of his. It was a hideous arm; blood-red in color, coarse and rough in feel. This boy had no idea why this arm was his, why he was cursed, yet that couldn't stop the pain in his heart. This boy's name is Allen.

_In the end of the fictional nineteenth century, the beginning chapter of the stage opens_

A small, brown-haired boy was running in the alleys, being chased by men with large knives.

"Get back here you little thief" said the one in the front.

"I've got to escape" thought Allen as he turned a corner.

Allen slipped and fell to the ground, dropping the piece of meat he stole.

"Heh, serves you right, you little thief, maybe now you will know not to steal" said another man.

"Let's see if the kid has any money with him" said the leader.

They searched through Allen's pockets, until they saw his left arm.

"He's some sort of monster" said the third man "Let's kill it."

They began hitting Allen with the blunt edges of the knives, until the boy began to bleed.

"Look, he isn't a monster, just a freak" said the last.

They left the boy alone, leaving the piece of meat behind as they laughed into the darkness.

"Damn, why was I cursed with this left arm" said Allen as he ate the dirty meat raw.

"What I would do to remove it" thought the boy.

_The next day_

The burning sun was rising. "It wasn't fair" thought Allen. Every day, the sun meant another day to live in this hell that was his world. He wondered what was next. It could not be too bad; the wounds from the previous day still hadn't fully healed. Allen would have to be careful, or he might die.

Well, first was food.

Allen was walking in London, the southern slums to be exact. The air was thick with the smell of motor oil and despair. Allen's stomach gnawed on his will to continue walking. The smell of cherry pie was the only thing to look forward to. It was coming from a shop in northern London district, where the wealthy and powerful lived.

"I've got to eat or die trying" that idea was what Allen had in mind as he walked toward the district.

As Allen was walking in the town circle, the middle of the city, he heard a loud noise. He put his hands to his ears, the noise coming from a brightly colored troupe of people; a circus.

"How stupid, they think they're so happy. Laughing and being so full" thought Allen with contempt as he looked at the strange people. "And what about that clown, why is he looking at me" thought Allen.

"Whatever" said Allen as he headed toward the north district.

_In the north district_

"Time to eat" said Allen as he nicked the pie.

"Hey, some urchin is stealing food" said a random businessman.

They soon started chasing Allen through the district. After accidentally hitting one of them, they brought weapons, sharp weapons. After an hour of running, Allen collapsed into the town square, sweating and exhausted.

"I'm sorry, I was so hungry, I'll never do it again" pleaded Allen to the cruel eyes in front of him. He put the pie to the ground.

"Look at this little urchin, stealing from his superiors, then having the gall to return tainted food touched from his dirty hands" said a man in a suit and hat.

"Let's beat him" suggested the man's friend, "or kill him?"

"Yes, I think that idea will work the best" agreed the suited man.

In a sudden movement, the suited man brought Allen to the man's face by Allen's jacket, and then threw him into the middle square, breaking the boy's leg.

"I'm going to die here" screamed Allen as loud as he could.

Some of the people looked sympathetic, but none dare voice their concern to this man who owned their lives.

The suited man drew a gun and, with the skill of an accomplished marksman, aimed it between Allen's eyes.

Allen couldn't move, he was frozen with fear from death, paralysis from hunger, and pain from his broken leg.

"Goodbye, hell on Earth" whispered Allen as he saw the hammer on the gun draw, and closed his eyes.

CRACK!!

Allen opened his eyes once more and saw blood, but not his own. The clown from before, the one that had looked at him before, had shielded Allen and taken the bullet in his right arm.

"Don't stop walking, continue to walk until the end, follow your own path" said the clown to a near unconscious Allen.

Allen passed out after hearing the clown's words. Maybe from relief, or loss of blood, yet smiled as he reminisced on the clown's words, and how he had given up at the thought of death.

The clown had stooped over to examine Allen. The suited man had given up killing Allen

"Those two are so pathetic, they aren't even worth the price of the bullets" said the suited assailant.

As for the clown, he stroked Allen's cheek in a gentle motion

"You poor child, you have been through so much. Goodnight"

He then picked up the little boy, and took him to the tent

"Hey Mana, who is that kid" said the ringleader.

"My new assistant" replied Mana Walker.

So how was that for the first chapter? Please review and give me tips, but please no flaming. Oh, and the title for the next chapter

**The Circus and the Clown**


	2. The Clown and the Circus

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

--

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

**Chapter 2: The Clown and the Circus**

The little boy who had lost everything that was dear to him before he knew it, was now about to receive something for his pain. The clown, Mana Walker, was thinking about why he had stopped that bullet, and almost revealed his cover. He had no idea why he cared so much about a boy he knew nothing about. Yet he believed the boy just remembered Mana of happier times

"So, The Lost Boy and the Pierrot" said Mana as he applied an antidote to the Akuma blood virus. "Two performers on the neutral side of the stage, maybe, there was something to gain from leaving the Earl of Millennium."

Mana was about to lift up his hat to clean a scar on his forehead when The Lost Boy, Allen, awoke

"Am I in heaven" said Allen

"No, you are in the room of Mana Walker. Occupation: Performer. Age: I don't really know." Replied Mana

"Mr. Walker, thank you for" but was silenced by the gloved hand of Mana

"Don't call me 'Mr. Walker' it makes me sound like an old man, just call me by my first name" said Mana in a half-serious, half-joking tone.

"Oh, sorry Mr.-hmm- Mana" apologized Allen

"No problem, but, what is your name" said Mana

"My name is Allen, just Allen; I never knew my parents, they abandoned me because of" started Allen, but stopped when his stomach growled

"Ha-ha" laughed Mana "before your life story, let's get you something to eat, if you lose anymore weight, you'll disappear into nothing"

Allen soon discovered that his mouth was hurting. For the first time in his life, he was smiling to a joke

"Hahahahahaha" laughed Allen. He laughed hard for his first time.

"Yes, now that there's a smile on your face, let's get something to eat, while I introduce you to the rest of the troupe" said Mana

_Inside the dining room_

The large tent was the acting stage, while the members of the troupe had their own rooms inside the boxcars that traveled the world. There was also a boxcar that held a dining room, and was a general meeting room, with the kitchen connected right to it.

There were five members of the circus troupe, including Mana. Allen was introduced to the rest.

"Hello kid, my name is Paul Giber, and I happen to be the ringleader of the best circus in the world" said a middle-aged man wearing an eccentric, bright red suit.

"We're Cain and Abel Samuels, we've been training to handle the acrobatics part of the show, isn't that right mama" said two young boys a little younger than Allen.

"I'm Maria Marion, I help coordinate the show, I'm also head chef, and I help the twins rehearse their acrobatics. I'm only a part-timer though, my husband is in India, he says 'it's a business thing dear' that is so like him sighs, but nice to meet you young man" said a beautiful young lady in a fancy dress."

"Hello, my name is Allen, I don't know my last name, or even my family" said Allen.

"What, you don't know your last name!" exclaimed Paul making a dramatic scene.

"Yes, Allen, you were explaining your story to me before. Well, you may continue here" said Mana.

Allen then stared into Mana's eyes, and then told the tragedy that was his life. Allen told them about how his parents had abandoned him with only his first name, the years of living on stolen food, and getting half-killed every other day. Allen didn't tell them about his left arm, for fear of rejection, nor about Mana's selfless heroism, for he caught a 'don't talk about that' glint from Mana.

"You poor boy, you must've been chased by the Devil himself, well have no fear, you may call this place your home, the Devil himself couldn't pull me away from you" said Paul, crying all over the floor.

"I am no longer capable of bearing a child, but I shall love you like a mother nonetheless" comforted Maria, stroking Allen's face gently.

As for the twins, they were confused about half the words Allen said.

"What does 'hate' mean?" asked Cain. "What about 'rape'?" asked Abel.

Mana was the most understanding, "It must've been hard, but you continued nonetheless, you have shown the pain and experience that most adults can't even comprehend, yet you're still here, so rejoice that your work at staying alive has led you to this moment, it must be fate"

"Mana?" inquired Allen.

"Oh, sorry, I was being pensive for a moment" said Mana, resuming to his original personality. "how about something to eat?, I have kept you too long from that"

"Yes, eat to your heart's content" said Maria. "I know, how about you come with, see what you like, then eat, that's always good"

Allen went with Maria into the kitchen, while Mana, Paul, Abel, and Cain were plotting something.

"It's Christmas, so enjoy, I'll go see what the others want" said Maria, leaving.

"Yeah, that's right, this is the first time I've had anybody to celebrate Christmas with" thought Allen aloud.

_In the dining room_

"So, should we do that" whispered Maria into Paul's ear.

"Yes, he's never had one, it's the least we could do right now." Replied Paul, "anyway, since he's going to be Mana's assistant, I think it should be Mana who does it"

"Okay, I'm game, but did you make sure to bring _it_, you know you can't have one without _It_." whispered Mana to Maria.

"Yes, here you go," said Maria, as she put a heavy object into Mana's hands. "I'll go get him"

_Back in the kitchen_

"Hello, Allen" said Maria as she entered the kitchen "I hope you didn't overeat"

"No, not at all" replied Allen.

"Good, now put this on" said Maria, brandishing a black blindfold.

"Okay, but why?" questioned Allen as he put the headpiece on.

"You'll see" answered Maria slyly.

They entered the dining room, from the cracks in the blindfold; Allen could see that the room was dark.

"Okay, take the blindfold off" said Maria loudly, as if giving a signal.

Allen followed her instructions, and saw that the room was dark and unlit, then-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Allen stumbled back. "What's going on?" asked Allen, clutching his chest.

"We don't know when you were born, so we decided to make your birthday; the day you joined our family." Mana said, walking with a large cake with the words 'happy birthday' on the top. "Six years ago, when Maria and her husband first met us; Maria was supposed to have a child, but miscarried, lost the child, and became sterile. We had made this cake, just to be disappointed and torn with grief. But maybe that child's body died, yet we think his spirit lives in you. When I found you out there, and pulled you out; I saw the eyes of Maria's husband within you."

"It may be tough at times, but we'll stay together, always" said Paul with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Big Brother" said the twins in unison.

"Mana…" said Allen chokingly. "Thank you"

Allen ran toward Mana, but-

SPLAT- fell right into the cake

"Well, this is a party, what are we waiting for" yelled Mana, starting the festivities.

They partied all night. Allen was happy for the first time in his life. For once, the sun didn't burn, and the moon didn't drown him, but called out to his euphoria. Mana was to share his room with Allen. Paul wanted to share his room with Allen, but a quick kick by Maria quieted him. She didn't trust what Paul would teach Allen. Allen would learn from Mana, and Mana would teach the trade of the clown to Allen.

Allen had found his new makeshift family. They were not related by blood, but had much stronger bonds, the bonds of fellowship.

How was that for a fan fiction story? I didn't want to reveal all the cards too soon. Also, Allen is six years old in this storyline. I will add more characters

Title for chapter 3:

**Father**


	3. Father

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

--

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

--

**Chapter 3: Father**

They were a family born from the remainders of torn bonds. Each had someone to love them, but either left them, even if they didn't want to. Mana had been abandoned by his family, and had nobody. Maria's husband worked hard to keep her happy, but always had to leave to some faraway land, which was part of his job, leaving her alone. Cain and Abel were twins at birth, their mother died in labor, and the twins were raised by an abusive father. They decided to leave together, and bumped into Maria, eventually growing to call her "mama". Paul grew up in an orphanage, and was a self-destructive man, once even going as far as to try and commit suicide. Nonetheless, they found each other, and so did the Lost Boy, Allen.

_Midnight_

"That was fun. First time I truly smiled in a long time" said Mana Walker "Tomorrow is the kid's first day. I wonder how he'll do"

"Mana, why are you still awake?" asked Maria.

"I should ask you the same thing" replied Mana.

"I was just checking on Allen, is he okay?" said Maria.

"Yeah, he sleeps like a rock. Must be the first time he feels completely safe in his entire life" answered Mana.

"I know what you're thinking" said Maria slyly.

"So you can read minds" said Mana sarcastically.

"No, but I can tell that you and Allen are the same, and you care about him more than anyone here." replied Maria, slightly irritated.

"You really are too smart, that's no fair, I'm an idiot" said Mana.

"Goodnight to you too" said Maria, walking out.

_The next day_

"Ahh, that was some party" said Allen as he arose from the top of Mana's makeshift bunk bed.

"Where are you Mana?" asked Allen, noticing Mana's bunk was empty, with only a yellow sticky note

He read the note "Sorry Allen, I had to leave to get groceries, go to the kitchen and get breakfast without me-Mana"

He was about to exit Mana's room to go eat breakfast when a strange object caught his eye. He went to take a look at it, making sure Mana wasn't going to enter. It was a tiny little toy, around the size of a golf ball, gold in color, and with a small cross emblem on the front. Allen was confused about why Mana would keep such an item, but put it to the back of his mind as he went to go eat breakfast.

When Allen entered the kitchen, he was tackled by Paul

"Good MOOORNIIING" said Paul, quiet loudly.

He was full of measuring ribbons and such, taking Allen's measurements while recording them on the clipboard he kept in his mouth. He was kicked off Allen by Maria, who looked irritated by Paul's loud attitude in the morning.

"Shut up, don't you see he's still half asleep." said Maria fiercely "How much coffee did you drink today?"

"Only a cup or two…" replied Paul

But under Maria's stern gaze, he melted and told her the truth.

"Okay, I drank an entire gallon of coffee" started Paul, obviously mentally inebriated by the caffeine. "I never meant to drink that much, I started and couldn't stop. Please forgive me Maria and Allen; I am so weak-willed." said Paul, but his face soon flushed with terror. "Maria… wait, don't look at me like that, I'm sorry AHHHH"

"SHUT UP OR YOU'LL WAKE THE TWINS YOU CAFFEINE ADDICTED, RETARDED IDIOT." screamed Maria with the ferocity that only a lioness mother could imitate.

Allen was scared; Maria had turned into the beautiful angel of perfection into a cold, demonic, and scary being of revenge upon her boss. He was standing in their shadow, obviously traumatized by Maria's relentless beatings. At least until Cain and Abel entered, though Allen still had trouble telling which one was which.

"Good Morning" said Cain, while Abel finished with "Mama"

"Good morning children" said Maria. She had turned back to normal, but looked at the unconscious Paul while contemplating on going any further.

"Oh yeah; Allen, did you see Mana, he's not asleep STILL is he?" asked Maria.

"No, he left a note saying he was going into town to pick up some groceries." answered Allen "Where exactly did he go though, I really wanted to talk to him"

"Why, did you have something you needed his help with, or did he tell you something last night" asked Maria, with the careful wit of a concerned mother.

"No, nothing like that, but I just wanted to show him something, that way he could understand a little more about me" said Allen mournfully.

"I do wonder what Mana is really doing; we have more than enough food, so why did he go into town? Does it have anything to do with the blood on his cowl yesterday? He said he fell down and just scraped his elbow, but why didn't he show any other part of his body, it's almost like he had something on his body he didn't want to show." thought Maria.

_Inside the house of one of London's most prominent citizens, North District_

"Well my friends, did those humans die easily or not?" said the suited man

"He-he, these humans are so weak, we'll Level Up in no time" said the suited man's friend.

They were Akuma; Five of them. Two "Level 3's" and Three "Level 2's"

"Yeah, the Earl will reward us greatly" started one "Level 3" but was silenced when a song started playing.

"AHH, what is that noise, it hurts, it hurts" the Akuma started shouting. The "Level 2's" were decimated by the sound.

"Well, I may not be part of the Clan of Noah anymore, but I still got enough power to deal with you guys." said the 14th Noah, Mana Walker.

Mana had put on a black glove with various musical notes on it. He then punched the fourth Akuma. The effect was instantaneous; the Akuma started to scream, while the glove poured out music. The sounds reverberated within each other, until the Akuma exploded.

"Wait, stop, you're a Noah, so why aren't you helping us, and why do you have Innocence?" pleaded the last Akuma.

"Didn't you hear me, I'm not part of the Clan anymore, so goodnight" answered Mana.

_That night_

"Hey Allen" said Mana, meeting Allen in the town circle.

"Mana, you stupid clown, where were you?" asked an annoyed Allen.

"Well, you see, I had something I had to do" answered Mana "Come with me, I'll show you"

"Wait Mana, I have to show you something" said Allen.

Allen removed the glove on his left hand, and showed the Arm to Mana.

"Look, now you'll see that you don't want me. I don't blame you, nobody wants a boy who has this arm. I'm sorry Mana, I'm sorry." sobbed Allen.

"It's okay, I love you. I don't care what your arm looks like, you'll still be my son" said Mana.

Mana embraced Allen. Allen still cried into Mana's shoulder. They stood their for a while until Mana broke the silence.

"I mean this quite literally, look at these" said Mana, putting some papers into Allen's hands.

Allen read the topmost paper out loud. "Mana Walker is now the official guardian for the ward of state Allen Walker."

"Mana, thank you" said Allen quietly, afraid he might wake up.

But this was no dream, it was true. Allen Walker was now the legitimate son of Mana Walker.

"Now, is that anyway to show respect to your father" said Mana, half jokingly, half serious.

"No, you're right. I should say, Thank You Father"

While Allen let the joys of having a father flood him. His Left Arm felt weird, it felt light now. Allen looked down and saw that the black spot on his Left Arm was disappearing, and in its place was a Cross made from a pure blue crystal.

--

How was that, it was good to put in a little fun, action, sadness, then comfort.

The title for the next chapter

**Meeting of the Doting Baron, and the Chinese Princess**


	4. The Doting Baron, the Chinese Princess

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

--

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

**2Note-Mana's Innocence is a Crystal-type called "Will of the Song"**

**3Note-Maria is the same Maria that Cross uses in battle, I will explain later on**

**4Note-I stink at making OC's so expect to see the rest of the D.Gray man cast**

**5Note-I do not own Indiana Jones**

--

**Chapter 4: Meeting of the Doting Baron and the Chinese Princess**

A woman who cries in her heart, even when her smile and love is pure; a man who carries the bane of his family in his blood; two twins who would be closer to discovering the truth than anyone thought, by experiencing it firsthand; the man who led everyone, yet soon wouldn't be able to move; and the boy that everyone wanted to help. This is their story.

Allen Walker was waking up from his bunk bed he shared with his father, Mana Walker.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead" said Allen, greeting his new father.

"Ugh" said Mana in a half-awake voice. He had fought Akuma yesterday. Crystal-type Innocence would use up its Accommodator's blood to create a weapon, and when his Noah blood mixed with the Innocence, it would create a negative backlash, so Mana couldn't keep his Innocence activated for long. Mana had to wonder if there was anybody in the world with such a troublesome Innocence.

"Hey Allen, I'm not feeling well, I'll have to stay in sick, can you cover for me" asked a weak Mana.

"Sure Father" replied an eager Allen. Allen had always wanted to go solo and try out his skills.

_Greenwich,_ _England_

A Chinese man who looked to be around twenty years old stepped out of his train.

"My dear sister, are you in this country" said Komui Lee.

_London, England_

Allen Walker was juggling oranges, a bowling pin, a telescope, and seven rubber balls for family, who was giving him pocket change as he added more items.

"Mommy, look at the funny boy, he's good" said a little girl.

Indeed, Allen Walker looked strange. He was wearing a pair of exaggerated, striped pants, a red cowl, and a large glove to cover his left hand, and a Mardi gras mask. He looked like a clown.

Allen was about to start juggling a hammer, when his boss, Paul Giber, tackled him.

"Allen you little fool, what would've happened if you dropped anything, you could've been hurt." said Paul.

"Yes Mr. Giber, that's possible, but look up" said Allen through gritted teeth.

All the items that Allen had dropped were starting to fall.

"AHH, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!" said Paul.

A man reached out to pull Allen out of the way, while Paul was buried under various items.

"You, little boy, I shall pay you by not taking your life, if you become my slave for the next day" said Komui.

"AHH, I know who you are, you're the sort of sick perverts that like little boys" said Allen with intense fear.

"No, No, No. Sorry, that was a little too intense. I am looking for my sister and I don't know the city too well, if you would show some kindness and be my guide, I'd be grateful" said Komui, burying his heart out.

"Help, I'm being sexually harassed by a crazy guy. He-mff" muffled Allen through Komui's hand.

"HEY, I'M BEING HONEST, AND I ALMOST GET ARRESTED, HOW THE HELL DOES THAT WORK" screamed Komui.

"Calm down Mr. Psycho, I'll help find your sister. I just wanted to see how you would react. Ha-Ha" said Allen.

"Keep calm Komui, he's just a kid, don't throttle him like a dog." thought Komui. "Anyway, I need to find my precious Lenalee." "Lenalee, don't leave your brother" said Komui out loud.

"Mr. Psycho, we might want to get started looking for your sister, also, you're attracting attention." said Allen nervously.

They started walking down a street, while Komui told Allen his name, and started going on and on about his little sister Lenalee. Allen was so tired by the time he took Komui to where he was going, he fell asleep on Komui.

"Hey clown boy, don't use me as a pillow." said the irritated Komui, but a look at Allen's face changed his mind. "Go to sleep, young prince, we'll go save the princess in the morning."

Komui was about to go to sleep to, but bent down to look at Allen's arm. He was shocked by the deformity, but as he thought about it, he felt sad too.

"So the boy is compatible with Innocence, just like Lenalee. I can't let anyone there see Allen's arm. From what the kid's told me of his dad, they'll both be crushed if they lose each other. Losing Lenalee like that was bad enough, I don't want to see another child on the battlefield" thought the finally calm Komui.

_The next morning_

Yuu Kanda was eating soba, while Suman Dark was getting ready to play another game with Johnny Gill. They were surprised when they heard a huge explosion from outside the building.

"Look boy; look at the masterpiece of science at its prime. The incarnation of destruction and beauty; look at Komurin 0" said a half-crazed Komui.

Allen was grabbing a leg of the spider-like giant robot, trying desperately to hold on.

"Mr. Psycho, what were you smoking last night to make you build this." screamed a scared Allen.

Allen was then picked up by Komui, who procured a rope, grabbed Allen, and swung from Komurin 0 Indiana Jones style.

"Little boy, look at the holy maiden of beauty. You'll see a sight no man may ever see, the incarnation of cuteness and purity. Little sister, your mighty princes have arrived. My lovely Le" started Komui, aiming to swing and break through a window in the castle into a room. But-

SPLAT- they instead hit a wall; they missed the window.

"Sister, your brother has failed you, don't leave me" said a half-conscious Komui, before he finally passed out. Allen passed out after the Indiana Jones part.

_Inside the castle_

"Brother, I'm so glad you're with me" said Lenalee Lee to her brother.

"Yes sister, I'm going to stay here, we won't be alone anymore" replied Komui

Brother and Sister had a heartfelt reunion until Yuu Kanda came with the head of Komurin 0.

"No Komurin, wahhhhhhhhhhhh" cried Komui

"By the way, that bean sprout you came with is still asleep" said Kanda, clearly irritated.

"Brother, you didn't rope in another innocent bystander again, did you?" said Lenalee with growing animosity.

"Now Lenalee, why are you raising your legs, are you going to-hit me-." cried Komui, who was wisely stepping back.

"Kanda, may you take me to the boy" said Lenalee

"Sure, brat" replied Kanda

Lenalee saw the boy who had risked his life to help her brother rescue her.

"Thank you, clown boy" said Lenalee, lowering her face and about to kiss Allen's cheek until-

"Lenalee, please tell your brother you're not getting married" cried Komui

"Kanda"

"Right"

Komui was kicked out another window after getting hit with First Illusion: Hell's Insects. Meanwhile, Allen was taken back to where Komui found him, the circus. Allen slept terribly while having nightmares of Komui.

_The next day_

Allen was in his clown clothes again. He was entertaining an old couple when the Lee siblings found him.

"Hello little boy" said Komui.

"You, I don't know what you're doing, but don't ask for my help again, I almost died last time" replied a scared Allen.

"Actually, I wanted to meet you awake" said a pretty little girl a year older than Allen.

"Are you Mr. Psycho's sister?" asked Allen

"Yes, my brother can be a bit… odd, but he really means well. I wanted to thank you for helping him" said Lenalee, who had walked to Allen, and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

Allen flushed a deeper red than the cowl he was wearing.

"Bye clown boy. I hope to see you later" said Lenalee, who was walking away with her crying brother.

_Back at the dining room_

"Oh Allen, your first kiss, how did it feel" asked Maria.

"Allen's got coodies" was all the twins could say.

"You really are my son. You're a chip off the old block. Also, this Lenalee sounds like a cute girl. You're a lot luckier than I was when I got my first kiss" said Mana.

"Allen, don't give your virginity to some girl you don't even know. She will use you to get to us. OH THE DEVIL HAS TAKEN THE GUISE OF A GIRL. GOD, SEND MY SON SALVATION" said Paul while holding a knife.

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT, YOU WERE ABOUT TO "FIX" HIM LIKE A DOG" screamed Maria who was torturing Paul with an electrical plug.

"Oh, no! I forgot to ask about her name. I am such an idiot" said Allen crying on the table.

The new stage has set, new characters have been cast, and so is the pain and joy of war, what will happen afterwards will not happen next. There are still parts to be cast, and friends and enemies to be made, but that will come later, the only thing that matters now, are the innocent days.

--

**That was funny, I liked writing Komui's parts. Sorry for lack of originality, but that "What are you smoking" line gets me every time. I have a bit of writer's block, so I may not get the next chapter uploaded as fast, but I'll do my best. Oh yeah, the title for chapter 5:**

**Maria's Secret**


	5. Maria's Secret

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

--

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

**2Note-Maria's has Innocence in her brain, I don't know the name so I fan named it Roulette D'illusion (French for Illusion Caster)**

**3Note-Her Innocence reduces even more of her lifespan than most Parasitic-Types.**

--

**Chapter 5: Maria's Secret**

_In Scotland_

She was on a rolling prairie. This is where she and her husband first met. Cross was a shy little boy back then. He never wanted to fight, and could never talk to a girl. Maria was the only one he could talk to. Maria eventually fell in love with Cross, but then she found out that Cross was compatible with Innocence, and would therefore be forced into the Black Order. They married the day before Cross left. Then, he changed completely. He became a smug, demanding individual who filled the hole of despair about Maria with women, wine, and battle. But to Maria, he was still the same little boy. It was then she found a butterfly. Cross had just boarded the train. Maria picked up the butterfly, which flew out of her hand and landed on her face. Maria fell asleep, and became an Exorcist.

_Present day_

Maria Marion was still having trouble controlling her Innocence. She wasn't like Mana who still had a long time in his life. She was born frail and was sick all the time. This, coupled with her Innocence made sure she wouldn't live long.

Maria's only wish was that her husband would stand by her until the end, and she would be able to stand by him after her end. You see, Maria had been mailing her husband about a magic spell that would allow him to control her own corpse. He had hated the idea, but after some talking down by Maria, he decided to do it.

"Allen too, he has Innocence in his arm, I saw it (using Magdala Curtain to make herself invisible)" said Maria, starting to cry. "He's still so young, so why does he have it. Mana knows about it, yet wants for Allen to be as happy as possible. And Allen is happy around Mana, but I feel like I can't do anything; I feel like a worthless mom. Unborn son, would you ever want a mother like this"

Maria cried herself to sleep, nothing was wet though. She had been crying herself to sleep for so long; there were hardly any tears left. But that didn't stop the tears in her heart.

_The next morning_

"Maria, how long are you going to keep Roulette d'Illusion hidden" asked Mana.

"Mana, you have no right to talk, you keep your status as a Noah and an Exorcist hidden" said Maria.

"I'll assume Cross told you that. Well, it's true I keep it hidden, but at least I try to destroy the Akuma" said Mana.

"I'm not strong like you and my husband" said a defeated Maria. "But, when are you going to tell Allen about his left arm."

"Magdala Curtain never ceases to amaze me, you eavesdropped on our conversation" started Mana

"We both know he's going to become an Exorcist, so why don't you do something to give him a normal life. He's been through so much, I feel pain for his pain." cried Maria.

"If you're talking about Innocence Breakdown, then forget it. I would never do that to my son. To be exact, I cannot. It will trigger his arm to kill me." said Mana.

"I guess you're right, but still" started Maria, but was cut off by Mana.

"I'm his father, so I hate to see him become a soldier at such a young age, but I'll give him as much happiness until then. And when he does become an Exorcist, I'll do everything in my power to protect him" said Mana, ending the conversation.

Maria and Mana were about to go to the dining room to have breakfast when Maria suddenly fell down. She felt like her head was on fire. The last thing she heard was a sharp noise, before she lost consciousness.

Mana was expecting this to happen; Roulette d'Illusion was testing its Accommodator. He would have to be careful. He put on Will of the Song and activated it. He might have to subdue her Innocence. But still, the only ability Maria knew was Magdala Curtain, so it shouldn't be too difficult.

"Carte Garde" said Roulette d'Illusion. It was a full-body type, and was using Maria as a puppet.

"Sound Shield" said Mana. A flowing music filled the space around him, and he was able to resist Maria's power, but Allen and the others were caught in the illusion. Now Maria could control them by controlling their brains.

"What's going on, why is Roulette d'Illusion attacking me" asked Mana out loud.

"Noah" was all that Maria's body said.

"I see, Roulette d'Illusion is reading Maria's memories, and knows that I'm a Noah, and without Maria's control, it's trying to kill me" thought Mana, and he was on the mark.

Maria first tried having her puppets attack Mana, but Sound Shield deflected them.

"Bala Mental (Spanish for Mental Bullet)" said Maria

Mana was overcome by the sheer force of the attack on his mind. It felt like the attack was trying to tear his mind in half. But Mana was able to recover and break out of the attack.

"Sound Shield won't work against something that attacks me mentally" said Mana "Maria, regain control of your Innocence"

_In Maria's mind_

"Who am I, who are you?" asked Maria to the darkness.

"I am a part of you that you've never accepted, so to put it simply, I'm the other you" said the darkness in the Latin language.

Maria was surprise that she could understand the language the Darkness spoke, even though she had never heard Latin.

"What do you want? Why have you brought me here" asked Maria.

"I want to fight Akuma and Noah" said the Darkness.

"You want to- wait- that means… you're my Innocence" said a realizing Maria.

"Yes, you're right, that's what I am" replied the Innocence.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not strong enough to fight the Akuma" said Maria.

"Maybe, but you want to be with that man" replied the Innocence.

"Cross… yes I do" replied Maria, with growing confidence.

"Then, use his strength to lift yourself up. And let's become one" offered the Innocence.

"Yes, you're right. At first I used the excuse I wasn't strong enough, to avoid fighting. But if I want to protect my husband, I will become stronger. So, let's go" said Maria with resolution.

The Darkness around Maria soon started to move into her, and under it, Maria saw the light of Innocence. She embraced it, then-

_Real Life_

Mana was almost finished, the last Bala Mental had used up the rest of his resistance. But then something strange happened to Maria. A butterfly was exiting her face, and turned into a bow covering her face. She seemed to have calmed down

"Maria?" asked Mana cautiously.

"Roulette d'Illusion, deactivate" said Maria in Latin.

The bow had re-entered Maria's face. Maria stood there smiling, with a 100 synchronization rate.

Allen and the others had woken up. They had no idea what happened. Maria had told them that Paul had been cheap and got faulty fuel lines, and the fumes caused everyone to pass out. The circus had started to take turns beating the living daylights out of the cheap manager.

"Maria, you're so EVIL" said Paul as he was beaten like a piñata by Allen.

--

**Hello, I wanted to put an action piece. This was a bit Maria-centric though. Don't worry; the next chapter will be interesting. The title for chapter 5-**

**The Road of Destiny**


	6. Road of Destiny

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

--

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

**2Note-I can only do 1 chapter per 2 days, I'm studying for the final exams in school. I really shouldn't have stayed on the computer for so long during the weekend. Sorry. I'll be able to do more on weekends.**

**3Note-My interpretation of the first Noah is the first to awaken in the current generation. Mana is the 14****th**** of the previous generation. Allen will be the 14****th**** of the current.**

**4Note-Sorry for long Notes lol**

**--**

**Chapter 6: Road of Destiny**

The Noah. According to the Duke, they were God's blessed children, and the direct descendants of Noah himself. They were all given a holy mark of black crosses on their forehead. They were Thirteen in number, as well as the Fourteenth. Their bodies couldn't live forever, so the Noah must continually find the new body they may inhabit. The first of which is Road.

_Somewhere in Britain_

Another abandoned girl; she never knew her parents. So, she didn't even know her last name. She just wondered the world, looking for anyone who might've known them, nobody did. She had strange dreams though. About a story she read in the Bible, and how God had cursed them by sending something. But at this point she would wake up. When she told the Deacon in charge of her, he cast her out. It was Christmas, and she had nowhere to go. So now, here she was, just wondering.

"I wonder what those dreams are about" said Road to herself.

_Back in London_

"So, because of this idiot of a leader we have, we can't perform for a few days" said Maria through gritted teeth. "You didn't have to set the tent on fire!!"

"BUT ALLEN WAS TALKING TO A GIRL, ALLEN DON'T LEAVE, ITS THE DEVIL" said Paul in one of his rants.

"PAUL YOU RETARDED MANAGER, SHE WAS JUST WISHING ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY" screamed Allen at the young man.

"Paul, come over here to accept your punishment" said Maria in a dangerously calm voice, as she raise a leg.

"Maria, please, not the face, not the fa" pleaded Paul.

BAM- Maria had kicked him out of the dining room and into the street, where he was proceeded to be rear-ended by a car.

"Well, I'll go make sure he's not dead, meanwhile, Maria, let's bring out Allen's birthday cake. If Paul is still alive, I'll bring him over, knock him out, and we'll wish Allen happy birthday" said Mana as he stepped out.

Mana had picked up Paul's unconscious body and brought it back into the dining room, stuffed him into the closet, then sat down to join Allen, Maria, Cain, and Abel.

"Happy Birthday Allen" said the circus family.

Allen blew out his birthday candles, there were seven in total; Allen was seven years old now. He thought of his wish.

"I wish to meet a new friend tomorrow" thought Allen.

"Here you go" said Maria holding out a stack of presents.

The twins had given Allen a set of poker cards, just in case Allen needed to do some gambling, but Allen had said he never play cards. Maria had given Allen a new green jacket, which Allen thanked her for. Finally, Mana had given Allen a tuxedo. "For future encounters" said Mana with a sly smirk.

Allen had fun and went to sleep, reminiscing on his second birthday party.

_The next day_

"Hey Mana, can I go outside" asked Allen to his father.

"Sure, go out and have fun. Oh, here's some candy, but don't tell Paul, he still thinks he lost your party gift" said Mana with a laugh.

"You really are the meanest" said Allen as he left.

Allen was walking down the street in the South District, eating the pieces of candy, until he came upon a little girl. She looked so thin that Allen had gone over to her to make sure she hadn't died of starvation.

"Miss, wake up" pleaded Allen to the girl, she looked only a year younger than himself.

"Do you have anything to eat" asked the girl wearily. Her voice was too soft to be healthy.

"Yes, come with me to my home, have some candy though" said Allen as he gave the rest of the candy in the bag, which was still quite full, to the little girl.

"Thank you" said the girl as she started munching on the sweets.

"You're welcome. What's your name though" asked Allen.

"Road, just Road. I don't have a last name" said the girl, who was regaining her strength.

Allen picked her up, he was surprised to fell how light she was, and ran back to the boxcars. From her head, Allen could feel a wet, red liquid falling in his brown hair. Allen ran his hand through his hair and almost fell as he saw it was blood. Road was bleeding from her forehead.

"Hold on Road, I'll get you some help. My name is Allen Walker by the way." said Allen as he tried to keep the girl calm.

"Thank you, Allen Walker" said Road.

Allen barged into the dining room and found Maria beating Paul again. She immediately stopped once she saw the girl Allen was carrying on. She took out a First-Aid kit and started treating Road's head while she told Cain and Abel to get some food. Mana took Allen out of the room.

After an hour, Maria told Allen it was okay to come in, Road was asleep and would be okay.

"How is she doing?" asked a concerned Allen.

"She'll be okay. She's suffering from blood loss and starvation, but her head has been bandaged and she's got some food in her so she'll be okay, but she needs her sleep" said Maria.

"That's good. When I met her, she told me her name was Road, and that she didn't have a last name. That must mean her parents abandoned her too. She's just like me" said Allen

Mana had exited the room with Cain and Abel, who were poking questions about the girl.

"Would you like to stay with her, I'm sure she'd like to stay and talk with you when she wakes up" said Maria.

"Yes, I will" said Allen. "How lucky, I wished for a friend last night, and today I helped save this girl" thought Allen.

_--Road's POV--_

I was having another bad dream, about the story in the bible, and the devils God had sent down. I was about to scream at the dream before a bright light dispersed the dream.

I woke up to see Allen Walker in the corner of a brightly decorated room. Apparently, there had just been a party.

I was about to leave when Allen woke up.

"Miss Road, please don't leave, you've got to at least stay for dinner" said Allen.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be a bother"

"You won't be a bother, my father and Maria left for the day, they said they had to take care of something, the only ones here are Cain, Abel, and Paul" said Allen

I could hardly believe my ears, did this boy want me to stay. I had never seen that before. The Deacon had let me stay, but that was because he was forced to do so to avoid losing face with the church. He had been looking for an excuse to get rid of me.

"I guess I could stay for a while"

"Good" replied Allen.

It was in this circus boxcar that I finally felt at home. This boy had been so caring and truly understood me. I liked the decorations, the happy party colors, and the sweet candies.

It was dark soon. Allen, Cain, and Abel had chained down the strange man 'Just in case'. Those two, Mana and Maria, were still missing, so I was sleeping with Allen. Allen didn't mind, and had even given me his bunk.

I soon fell asleep.

The dream came again, only this time, much more vivid and clearer. I could remember what story this was; Noah's Ark and the Great Flood. There was also a voice in the dream. It told me that God had sent the devils, the Innocence, to destroy us. The voice told me to hate the Innocence. It also showed me what Noah Dreamed of, and how it was destroyed by the Innocence. I could only feel that hate and pain. Then, I awoke.

I went up to Allen, he was still asleep. My forehead was bleeding with blood; there were now seven cuts in the shape of crosses. I could feel myself slowly being reborn. I looked at Allen's Left Arm. It was blood red, and in the middle of his hand was a pure blue crystal; Innocence.

I hated the Innocence now, but I felt a new emotion at the same time. I thought about how Allen had understood me, the left arm, and it all made sense. Then, I thought about this feeling that wasn't hate; in my heart. I think humans would call it Love.

Yes, that was it. I was In Love with an Innocence-User. I knew our destinies; we would fight to the death soon. I also knew Allen's heart; he was so kind, he couldn't fight me, and I, Road the human, couldn't fight him, but Road the Noah will. So, with a sad heart I knew what I must do.

I gathered some of my new power and used it on Allen, I would make him forget me, and then I would make everyone who ever saw me forget me. Without my memory holding him back, he could fight me without that pain in his heart.

I gathered this idea into a black tear, and let it fall on Allen. And then; Road's existence was wiped clean from his memory. Yet still, there would still be that small bit of emotion that would make it feel wrong fighting me. I would have to make sure to hold back when the fighting started.

But to do that efficiently, I had to forget Allen too. Or else, the Noah inside me will tell the others, I won't fight Allen, instead someone else will. And that person will kill Allen. I wiped the memories of the boys and the man. I floated to the place where we first met. The Duke would be here soon, so I had to hurry. I knew my human heart would remember Allen, even if the mind couldn't remember, and would even Love him too. So, I cried after realizing this thought; that I would Love him after all this. I let the memory-erasing tear fall down.

"Allen Walker, I Love you with all my heart" were the last words I forgot.

_--3__rd__ POV--_

The Noah of Dreams, Road, had fully awakened. She had strange feelings and emotions. Such as liking candy a lot, as well as birthday-reminiscent themes. Sheryl Kamelot then descended to meet her.

"Hello, I am your new father in the Noah Clan, you may call me Sheryl, or Father, whichever" said Sheryl

"Okay, hey Dad, get me some candy, party hats, and any other bright stuff" said Road Kamelot.

"My, my, what an affinity for party favors" said Sheryl. "Why do you like party items?"

"I don't know" replied the fully awakened Noah. "But I want to kill a certain boy that I have no memory of, but I don't know why?"

--

**I had to read a "How to be Tough" manual to continue writing this. I have a fork for chapter 8. First one to reply with an answer will decide how that chapter works out. But, either way, it will be sad. At this point, the tragedies in Allen's life will occur, make sure to bring some tissues.**

**The forces involved in chapter 8 will bea) Noahor b) Akuma you pick**

**Title for next chapter**

**Paul's Death**


	7. Paul's Death

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

**--**

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man or any characters; they are strictly the property of Hoshino Katsura.**

**2Note-I can only do 1 chapter per 2 days, I'm studying for the final exams in school. I really shouldn't have stayed on the computer for so long during the weekend. Sorry. I'll be able to do more on weekends.**

**3Note-Thank Nella333 for the Akuma path for Chapter 8.**

**--**

**Chapter 7: Paul's Death**

Akuma, the fusion of Soul, Machine, and Despair. The Despair a loved one feels for a loved one, brings back the Soul, and the Creator brings the Machine to enclose it. Exorcists fight Akuma with Innocence, but one day, one slipped through. It was in London, England. A Level 4 with the ability to kill humans with a single touch. By transmitting the Akuma blood virus by contact. It approaches the place where the Master sensed three pieces of Innocence.

_London, England. Midnight_

"It is difficult, fighting so many Akuma" said Mana Walker.

"It'd be easier if we were in the Black Order, then, we wouldn't have to keep it secret" said Maria Marion.

"You are free to join whenever you want. Just don't tell them about Allen or me. They'll probably experiment on Allen since he's a Parasite-Type, and kill me since I am the Fourteenth" replied Mana with disdain.

"You know I would never betray you or Allen, and besides, Cross should be able to cover for both of you" said Maria.

"The Black Order's goals are ideal; to destroy the Akuma, that's the goal the humans want, but if it's built on others' suffering, then how will they be different than the Earl" said Mana bitterly.

"Don't compare them to the Earl!" said Maria angrily "They are-!"

"Run by propagandist fools who know nothing of what they're dealing with, and don't even try. They attempt to destroy the other side by sacrificing their own soldiers, that's what the Earl does, and I don't want to go back to him" said Mana, this time with anger in his voice.

"They may be taking things wrong, but I'm sure they're good people deep down" said Maria reassuringly. "But if you don't want to go, I won't force you"

"Good" said Mana. "You'll have to find some way to break it to Paul though"

"He's not the one I'm worried about. I'm still attached to Allen" said Maria.

_Meanwhile, near the individual rooms._

"Now my cute little Akuma, find those two Exorcists, and kill them off, then kill everyone in the surrounding area, kill and kill until your heart's content" said a strange voice.

"Yes, Master" said the Akuma's voice. The soul had been killed inside, there was now nothing holding back the raw, instinctive killing instincts inside the Dark Matter, it felt good to kill, and the Akuma definitely wanted to become one of the few Level Fives.

The Akuma moved silently towards the boxcars that held Allen Walker, Cain and Abel Samuels, and Paul Giber.

It was about to unleash a Death Scream to obliterate the area until it stopped. It tried to move but instead moved away from the humans, further and further away, until it stopped. Someone had been controlling it like a puppet.

"Who's there" said the Akuma, readying its Dark Matter.

"You're worst nightmare, Akuma" said Mana Walker, activating Will of the Song. "Maria, go back to the others to keep them asleep while I fight this guy, it's going to be loud.

"Understood, be careful Mana, it's a Level 4" warned Maria as she went to protect the humans.

"Ha-Ha, one Exorcist with a weird glove as an Anti-Akuma weapon against a Level 4, what are you thinking, you should've asked that woman to stay here to save me the trouble of hunting the both of you down" said the Akuma. "But it won't matter if there's two or three or a hundred of you Exorcists, the Earl will-!"

"Holy Tune" said Mana as he punched the Akuma

The Akuma began to bleed from the music at close contact. It jumped away from the music to escape the pain, but Mana's relentless attack continued. After all, it was a sound-based attack.

"AHH" uttered the Akuma, unleashing a Death Scream.

"Sound Shield" said Mana, trying his best to keep his synchronization high against the attack.

The two were caught in a power struggle, Dark Matter and Innocence facing off against each other, but it was Mana who eventually won, and the Akuma was blasted by another Holy Tune.

"You Exorcist die" said the Akuma, spreading its wings and attempting to saw off Mana's head

But Mana was too quick, and the Akuma was caught in Sound Shield.

"You're powerful, I'll give you that, but you're easy to read, and you attempt too many straight clashes of power. Remember, you Akuma are weak against the Innocence. Plus, my Crescendo Step is much faster than you are; you look like you're moving in slow motion" said Mana in a calm fashion; he hadn't even broken a sweat.

The Akuma had tried one more attempt on Mana's life, but Mana had once again sidestepped the Akuma and was gathering energy in his Innocence for a strong attack.

"Ahh, you're lucky I have a mission you Exorcist, other wise I would kill you" screamed the Akuma, now airborne.

"Angel's Voice" said Mana, unleashing the pent-up energy in his glove at the Akuma.

It wasn't a direct hit; Angel's Voice wasn't very accurate at long range, but it was strong enough to blast off half of the Akuma's body.

"He should be going back to his Master, but what did he mean mission… Allen!" said Mana with a shocked expression.

_Back at the boxcars_

"Mana should have the Akuma dead by now, he used Angel's Voice" thought Maria.

Maria's Innocence had deactivated against her will; she had been using Magdala Curtain to disguise the sounds of battle between Mana and the Level 4. It was active for too long, and Maria didn't have enough energy to maintain it.

"Where are you, woman Exorcist" said a high-pitched voice in the air.

"The attack must've missed" thought Maria. "Even if it's missing an arm, the Akuma is still dangerous"

"Maria, get everyone out of there" said Mana. He was charging up for his final attack; God's Cry.

"I can't fight anymore, Roulette d'Illusion won't activate" said Maria.

The Akuma had attacked the boxcars and picked up Paul, and was beginning to strangle him, all while transmitting the blood virus.

"Let him go you monster" cried Maria out in fury, half for the Akuma, half for herself.

"God's Cry" screamed Mana.

A white light ignited the entire area, stretching across the entire city. It bubbled, then shot upward in the middle, where Mana was, and broke off in the middle of the beam of light, forming a cross.

"God's Cry, the last attack of my Innocence; it forces out the energy I've been gathering, then releases it in an attack from which I can control who it hits, too bad it attracts too much attention; but at least the Akuma is dead" said Mana, who then fainted.

_The next morning_

"Paul, stay with us" pleaded Allen Walker as he looked at his manager.

"Tell us what happened!?" asked the twins, who were crying.

"Paul, hang on" said Maria "If only I had been a little stronger and held off that Akuma until Mana arrived. And even though Mana has an antidote for the poison, it must be given immediately, or else it will only slow the poison down."

"Everyone, these are Paul's final moments, say something" said Mana. "Thank you for taking me in, when nobody trusted me, you did"

"Thank you papa, for making us strong and big" said Cain, "and smart and tough" finished Abel.

"We had our moments, but you assured me, just like a brother, I will never forget you" said Maria.

"I was once sent to a mental institution, after attempting to slit my wrists" started Paul. "I hated everything in this world, from animals, to plants, to humans. I was wondering, how to die, when I met you Mana. We started the idea of a circus, and then we met Maria and the Samuels twins; our family grew. I was slowly having my heart melted out of the icy shell I had imprisoned it in. When Maria was pregnant, it was the second happiest day in my life. When she lost the baby, it was worse than anything I've ever felt, even when I tried to commit suicide. I started making that icy shell again, until you joined us, Allen. That was the happiest day in my life. We had some good time, and bad time, but we stuck next to each other. All of you are my real family."

"Mana, Maria" said Paul, the two stood up. "I know everything, I always had. Take care of everyone Mana. And stay as loving, Maria. I leave everything to you two"

Then, Paul died; with a smile on his face, like always.

"Goodbye"

--

**Did you make sure to bring the tissues? I didn't have any homework, and I had this chapter started, so I thought 'might as well upload'. I hated killing Paul, but we know what must happen. The fanfic will extend into Allen's days with Cross, next chapter, Allen turns eight. Title**

**The Akuma Twins**


	8. The Akuma Twins

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

**--**

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man.**

**2Note-As mentioned in the previous chapter, thank Nella333 for the Akuma Path**

* * *

**3Note-Sorry you had to wait three days; I had a lot of work to do for World Geography**

--

**Chapter 8: The Akuma Twins**

Akuma must be brought back into this world by the voice of a loved one. The Creator simply provides the Machine. When the Soul is forced into the Machine, it is in unbearable pain and agony, but nothing near what it will eventually do; kills its loved one, and wears their skin, so as to blend into humanity, kill, and Evolve. It is the agony of its pain which feeds the Dark Matter, and forces the soul to corrode, and Evolve.

_One year ago: London, England_

"Mana, Maria" said Paul, the two stood up. "I know everything, I always had. Take care of everyone Mana. And stay as loving, Maria. I leave everything to you two"

Then, Paul died; with a smile on his face, like always.

"Goodbye"

_Current Date_

Allen Walker was eight years old. He had a father, a mother figure, and a two little brother figures; but he still missed his uncle figure, Paul.

It had been a year since Paul had departed; each one of them had taken it a different way: Mana had remained stoic, but hurt inside; Maria was depressed, Paul was like a brother to her. Allen wept too, he had missed Paul; but Cain and Abel took it the worst, Paul was more than a father to the two twins. They had changed from innocent young boys, to jaded, hardened shells of their former selves.

"I know you guys miss Paul, but we still got to perform" said Allen to Cain and Abel.

"Do it by yourself" replied Cain, "We don't feel like doing anything" replied Abel.

"We can't put on a show without you guys" pleaded Allen, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Well then, that's too bad" said Cain; "You're going to have to starve" said Abel.

"You guys are a part of this too you know" said Allen, impatience building in his voice.

"Not anymore" said Cain; "We're going to leave soon" said Abel.

"What are you talking about? We're in this together: Mana, Maria, me, you, even Paul is still with us, imagine how you'll be letting him down" said Allen.

"Don't you say Dad's name" screamed Cain; "You freak" finished Abel.

"Don't speak to me like that" yelled Allen.

They began to fight. Allen couldn't tell what he was doing, until Maria broke them up.

"What are you doing, children?" said Maria as she was keeping Allen and the twins apart.

"We're going to leave this place" said Cain and Abel in unison.

"No, what are you saying?" asked Maria quietly.

"We've seen what Allen Left Arm looks like" said Cain; "It's red from Dad's blood, its Allen's fault that Dad is dead" said Abel.

"Shut up, I didn't do anything" screamed Allen, with tears in his eyes about being implicated.

"See you, family killers" said the twins as they left.

They had gone into the fields and countryside surrounding London. They had no food, but they didn't care; they probably felt like dying, just to see their Dad again. Little did they know that someone was following them.

"Who are you?" questioned Cain to a mysterious man.

"I am a friend" replied the stranger. "I am here to offer you a chance to reclaim your father from that accursed God. I'll revive him, and then you can take vengeance upon his killer together. How does that sound?"

"Too good" said Abel. "What's the catch?"

"Your participation in the ritual of course" answered the stranger. "He needs your voice in order to cross over"

The stranger then put his hand over the ground. There was a purple glow, and an object in a frame appeared. The frame was similar to that of models. The object was made completely from metal, had a head, sharp arms, and simple legs.

"This is the body he needs, so call out his name, and bring him back" tempted the stranger.

_Back in London_

"Where are Cain and Abel?" asked Mana.

"They said they were going to leave" replied Maria.

"We cant' let them go" said Mana with worry in his voice. "If they still have Despair in their hearts from Paul's death, then"

"We'll have to find them" finished Maria. "We've been able to discourage the Creator from coming because of our Innocence, but if they're out of our protection, then he's bound to come; let's hurry"

Mana had activated Will of the Song and told Allen he would be out for a while. Allen said he would watch things and said goodbye to Mana. Mana and Maria had left immediately and were searching for the boys, until-

"Paul" said the boys in unison.

A purple claw had emerged from the ground, and inscribed the name "Paul" on the skull of the object; the object was the Machine for the Akuma, and Cain and Abel had provided the Soul and Despair.

Mana and Maria were about to destroy the Paul Akuma, until the Creator intervened.

"You monster, they're only children" said Maria in anger.

"Now, now, it's their fault they brought their father back to life" said the Creator, and then he issued a command. "Now my cute little Akuma, kill one of those boys and wear his skin"

"Cain, Abel, why did you turn me into an Akuma?" said the Paul Akuma in anger.

"DAD, WE'RE SORRY, WE JUST WANTED TO SEE YO" started Cain, but had his throat cut by the Paul Akuma.

"LOOK WHAT I HAVE TO DO!!" screamed the Paul Akuma, who then impaled Cain through the head, with one of his knife-like arms.

Once Cain was completely dead, the Paul Akuma was then preparing to enter Cain's skin, but Cain's body was too small.

"Now would you look at that, one body won't do" said the Creator, who was holding off Mana and Maria with one hand. "Akuma, kill the second boy, put their bodies together, and wear both of them"

"Cain, Abel" said Maria with tears in her eyes. "How could you make Paul do that, you're a monster"

Paul had already killed Abel, fused their bodies together, and entered. Using Maria's distraction, the Earl had went to his new Akuma, and fled into the shadows, with the Paul Akuma, and the fused corpses of Cain and Abel.

"NO" screamed Maria as she fell to the ground.

_Back at home_

"Where are Cain and Abel?" asked Allen.

"They were gone before we could find them" said Mana. "If I tell Allen what really happened, he might attract the Creator" thought Mana.

"Make sure not to bother Maria" said Mana "You probably know how she feels"

Maria had entered her room, laid down on her bed and cried.

"Why can't I do anything" cried Maria. "First I lost Paul, then I lost Cain and Abel, I don't want to lose Allen too"

"I'll kill the Akuma" said Mana; he had entered silently.

"But how do you know where it is, there must be thousands of Level 0's?" said Maria, whose faith was getting weaker.

"I'll find him the same way I found him the first time" was Mana's only response as he opened the window and jumped.

_Ireland_

"I hate myself, I had to kill my own sons, I have no free will, and must be a weapon of slaughter" those were the thoughts going through the Paul Akuma's mind. The Paul Akuma had decided to return to his hometown, but was getting another bloodlust urge from the Dark Matter.

"Paul" said Mana as he looked for the Akuma.

"Mana" replied Paul.

Paul was forced to fight his best friend, so was Mana.

"Mana, kill me" said Paul

"Goodnight; make sure to say sorry to the kids once you see them in heaven" were the last words Paul heard, until he was blasted by Angel's Voice.

_Back at the Circus_

"So, Paul has been put to rest?" asked Maria.

"Yes, his soul should be resting right now" answered Mana.

"The number of Akuma is rising, and the Creator is getting more desperate; do you think that the scenario of demise is to come" said Maria.

"If it is, then He'll be using the Ark, I've lost the right to the Ark, but I was still able to keep it in Edo, I'll have to pass on my powers to someone if that person is to retake the Ark" said Mana

"Who are you thinking of, Cross?" asked Maria.

"No, I'm going to see if Allen is ready to accept" said Mana.

--

**Tissue Moments. I still hate myself for killing off seven-year-olds. If anyone here has read all the current Manga series. You'll know what comes. Sorry if the writing is off at certain places. It's midnight for me. Title for next chapter.**

**Maria's Call**


	9. Maria's Call

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

**--**

**Note-I do not own D.Gray Man.**

**2Note-Sorry I haven't posted for a while; my laptop got infected with a nasty virus**

**3Note-If you have any ideas for chapters, just e-mail me**

**--**

**Chapter Nine: Maria's Call**

Golems; small, flying devices made for use for those with magical or scientific aptitude; they are used by the Black Order for simple communication. The Creator has created a Golem to hold his sword, and was preparing a new project for flesh-eating Golems. Mana Walker was making a new Golem, one that could record and replay messages and the like, capable of instant regeneration, sentient, and completely loyal to its master.

_On the open road_

"There we go, it's almost completed" said Mana Walker.

"So, that little thing is going to help your son?" asked Maria Marion.

"Yes, I'm going to send Cross instructions as well as the Golem, while I teach Allen the Music, Cross is going to receive the Golem and record the Score" said Mana.

"Is the Golem necessary though?" asked Maria. "Why can't you just write the Score down on paper or something?"

"I have to keep the utmost secrecy with the Music connecting the 14th to the Ark, if the Black Order found out that one of their Exorcists was related to the 14th, things will go bad. The Golem will allow Allen to view the Score freely, without having it be discovered by anyone from the Black Order" explained Mana.

"You've really thought it out. Do you only trust Cross?" questioned Maria.

"No, I trust you too. In fact, I was going to ask you to deliver the Golem to Cross" said Mana.

_The Train Station_

"So, I've got to go to India, find Cross, deliver the Golem, and make it back without nobody noticing" repeated Maria to herself. "At least there aren't any Akuma; this should go easier than I thought"

"Excuse me Miss, but would you like to buy a flower?" asked a little girl.

"Yes, thank y" started Maria

"Now die" screamed the girl as she revealed her true form; she was an Akuma, Level 4.

Maria had reacted just in time; she activated her Innocence, jumped onto the train, and set it off. Maria was now facing off a Level 4 on top of a moving train.

"How about a deal, give me whatever you're delivering and I'll kill you fast" said the Akuma.

"Sorry, I've got to destroy you, so that doesn't work" said Maria.

The Akuma tried to decapitate Maria with its wings, but Maria just turned invisible and evaded the attack. She had to be careful, her body was fragile and couldn't take even one hit.

This time, Maria went on an offensive and used Bala Mental to fight the Akuma. The attacks were successful and effective, but the Akuma was too tough to go down.

"Is that all you've got? A little headache" said the Akuma smugly.

The Akuma was charging up for a Death Scream, Maria tried firing as many Bala Mental as she could, but it wouldn't kill the Akuma, it just wasn't strong enough.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed the Akuma as it fired the Death Scream.

The blast of Dark Matter was expanding, consuming all, until it retracted; Maria had used Carte Garde to take control of the Akuma, and use its attack to kill itself.

"Glad that's over" said Maria. "The Creator must've been expecting that Akuma to kill me because, there's no more Akuma following me.

Maria had busted into the train from the roof, entered a compartment, and went to sleep to regain her energy.

_Later that night_

Maria had woken up, gone to the back of the train and worked out her location.

"I should meet up with Cross in two hours" thought Maria.

She then grasped the railing as a tremendous shockwave racked the train.

"Probably another Akuma" thought Maria.

She entered the train once more, but the electricity was out due to the shockwave. Maria could feel the bloodlust coming off the Akuma as she maneuvered her way to the fuse box, but without a clear sight of her opponent, she couldn't attack. Basically, she was a sitting duck until she got the lights back on.

"Ha-Ha. Look at the little Exorcist, lost in the dark, but I can see perfectly" said the Akuma with intense bloodlust in its voice.

Maria was walking toward the fuse box when she fell back to avoid being cut down by the mysterious Akuma. She then tried running toward the fuse box again to get the lights to work again, but the Akuma had figured out her plan, and prevented her from getting near the box. Maria could find no way to attack or defend in her current situation.

"If I go near the box, it'll attack me, and if I do nothing, I'll still get attacked" thought Maria. "What do I do?"

Maria slid to the floor to avoid another attack by the Akuma. She then tried to get out of the train to escape, but the Akuma had welded the metal shut; she was trapped.

Then, to Maria's surprise, the Golem that Mana had given her lit up, and started flying around the train; lighting up the main compartment. In the light, Maria could see that the Akuma was the one she fought previously, only it had replaced its missing parts with those of other Akumas.

"That little pest" said the Akuma.

Using the distraction, Maria held down the Akuma with Carte Garde, and then, to her surprise, a bullet went whizzing by her shoulder and hit the Akuma, leaving a cross sign where the corpse should be.

"I should've known Mana would send you, Maria" said Cross Marian. "Is that flying thing the Golem"

"Yes, Mana said you have to store the Score in it" said Maria.

"That Mana, he's all work, isn't he supposed to be the clown" sighed Cross. "Anyway, before that, let's get you cleaned up, maybe hit a bar, see the sights"

"Cross, you haven't changed one bit" said Maria.

"Guess so. Anyway, I'll get to work downloading the Score into the Golem" said Cross. "By the way, who's going to be the new Musician?"

"Mana's son, Allen Walker" replied Maria.

"Mana had a son, I didn't know that could happen with Noahs" said Cross.

"The boy is Mana's adopted son. He has Innocence in his left arm" said Maria. "He'll be turning nine in a few weeks"

"Hmm, interesting to know, I might have the kid for one of my students" said Cross.

"Impossible, Allen and Mana are inseparable; and besides, you're not a very good teacher" said Maria with a laugh at the end.

"You're impossible" said Cross. "Anyway, what should we name this Golem; it is the closest thing to a present he's going to get from me"

"How about Timcanpy, you should've seen how he flew" said Maria.

"Okay, but I got a funny trick to pull on Mana, he needs to loosen up" said Cross as he opened Timcanpy.

_Two days later, in Paris, France_

"So, this is where we'll see Maria?" asked Allen Walker.

"Yes, but wait here, I have something to pick up" said Mana.

Mana went to an empty field and caught Timcanpy flying back to him.

"Well, Cross should've recorded the Score, so Golem, open up" said Mana.

When Timcanpy opened up, it showered Mana with small bits of paper, almost all of them bills.

"Alcohol, Upkeep, Fine for various mass destructions. Cross, these are your BILLLLLLLLS!!" said Mana with annoyance.

"What's this one, it doesn't look like a bill" said Mana holding a piece of paper.

Mana read it out loud "The Golem's name is Timcanpy"

"IS THIS YOUR WAY OF CALMING ME DOWN CROSS!!" screamed Mana at the air.

--

**That was fun. Did I get Cross's character right. I wanted to make him softer than he appears because he's with his wife and all. I enjoyed writing Maria's fight scene; I wanted to show that women can be strong by themselves, as well as smart. In some way, this chapter is dedicated to a certain person, my online pen pal Hayley. She is one of the strongest people I've met. Well, title for next chapter:**

**Confrontation**


	10. Confrontation

Clownish Days

**Clownish Days**

**--**

**Note-I do not own D. Gray Man. It is owned by Hoshino Katsura**

**2Note-Update times will probably be inconsistent, laptop stuff**

**3Note-In this fan fiction, Allen will stay with Mana until he's 12, then, we know what happens.**

**--**

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

So once more the clock strikes midnight; another night; Akuma had been on the rise. Even if one went down, many more would take its place. There were so many of them, much more than two Exorcists could handle. These two Exorcists; Mana Walker and Maria Marion were very powerful, but even they had their limit against the swarms of Akuma that flooded the streets. This didn't matter to Mana; he only wished to protect his son, Allen.

_Paris, France_

"So, Maria is staying with her husband?" asked a ten year old Allen Walker.

"Yeah, she wants some special time with her husband" answered Mana "Don't worry, she'll be back soon"

"I just miss her" said Allen.

In reality, Maria had been sent on a mission to find out the people that might accidentally attract the Creator, if there were less people with Despair in their hearts, then less Akuma would be created.

"Don't worry, it's not like anything bad is going to happen to her" said Mana trying to relax his anxious son. "How about, we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" asked Allen.

"Simple" replied Mana "We'll make a code for the two of us. Nobody in the whole world will be able to decipher it except the two of us. We'll be able to send each other secret messages"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" said the young boy.

_In Noah's Ark_

"So my cute, precious Akuma, we are going to kill that annoying traitor, and then kill his disciple" said a voice.

"Yes, my lord" replied the soul-bound machines.

"Unfortunately, we can't use Noah's Ark anymore, so you will have to fly over there, if anybody sees you, kill them." said the voice.

_Back in Paris_

"So, we'll draw it on this tile right here" said Mana Walker. "Allen, are you ready?"

"Come on father, it's only a game, no need to be so serious" said Allen.

"You're right, let's get started" said Mana.

Mana drew two perfectly round circle; one inside the other. He then started making various dashes in on the circles. He then drew mysterious musical note-like symbols in between the dashes. Allen was getting a bit annoyed that Mana was doing everything.

"Father, let me think of a few" whined Allen.

"Okay, what will this one mean?" asked Mana.

"How about 'friend', I'm going to make sure to make as much friends as possible you know" said the boy.

"Okay, friend then" said the man.

This continued on for the day, with father and son having a good time making something special for the two of them. By dusk, the code was already finished.

"Wow, we really did a lot, right Allen" said Mana.

"Yeah, the sun is already shining" replied Allen.

"Oh, one more touch" said Mana as he took one of his brass buttons and put it in the middle of the circles. "There, that'll be our special symbol"

"Yeah, this was really fu-n" started Allen, but he soon looked sleepy, and then passed out.

"Sorry Allen, but I can't afford for you to forget the Score. Right now, the music is being implanted into your subconscious, where it will reside until you die, yet awaken when you need it" said Mana softly.

All of a sudden, Timcanpy went zooming toward its creator, who caught it and opened it. Maria's voice suddenly screamed from the golem's mouth.

"Mana, there are hundreds of Akuma coming your way, get Allen out of there" said the recording.

"Akuma! Now of all times" said the frustrated Mana who was already taking out his weapon "Looks like there's no choice, Allen has to stay near the Score to memorize it, so I can't move him, a fight's the only choice"

_Nighttime, Paris_

The Akuma were coming in by the hundreds, almost all of them were Level 3's, with a few Level 4's scattered in their ranks. They were the 'Traitor Assassination Squad' a group of Akuma that were picked by the Creator specifically for quiet killings; perfect assassins. They flew toward the slums where Allen and Mana were staying, all of a sudden; one of the leading Akuma was destroyed.

"What was that, I didn't see an attack anywhere" said some of the more cautious Akuma, but soon, more Akuma were destroyed.

A Level 3 activated an ability it had stole from a Level 2; Perfect Sight. It soon saw that there was a cloud of small silver pieces in their path. It flew up toward one of them.

"There's something in front of us" it said while reaching out its hand.

As soon as it touched the silver note piece, it was destroyed.

"They're called Diminuendo Blasts; very tiny bombs that my weapon creates and that I can control. I had advance warning of your arrival and had time to create hundreds. Right now, you're encircled." said the Exorcist, Mana.

"You Exorcist!" screamed one of the Level 4's as it charged toward Mana.

It wasn't completely destroyed like the Level 3's, but the bombs burned through its body like bullets. It wasn't soon until it ceased function and was destroyed.

"Everyone, get him from a distance, and stay away from those bombs" ordered a Level 4.

The Level 3's started firing quick-moving, gray energy blasts at Mana, others fired purple rounds of Dark Matter, and still others were immobile due to their powers working in close range.

"Darn, I can't use my other attacks; they're too flashy and loud. That's the reason why I'm using Diminuendo Blasts, they're silent and small. If the people see what's going on, then there'll be a racket and the police might find Allen. Allen still isn't done yet" thought Mana.

Mana then raised his hands, and was able to remotely control his bombs, which he aimed at the Akuma. Most didn't see this change in style, and a lot were destroyed before they realized what Mana was doing. Mana controlled his bombs very efficiently, defending himself and Allen with the bombs by putting the bombs in the way of attacks, as well as simultaneously destroying Akuma. With Mana controlling the silver bombs, the Akuma forces were slowly weakening.

"Okay, let's see if this will work" though Mana as he tried a new maneuver.

Mana then started moving bombs into the inner ranks of the Akuma army. Once the traps were in place, Mana abandoned defense, and focused the bombs on destruction. The surprised Akuma moved back, only to be destroyed by the traps Mana had set earlier. The result wiped out almost all the remaining forces. Unfortunately, this one Akuma had fired a shot not at Mana, but to Allen way back.

"Allen!!" said the concerned father as he rushed to his son.

Mana had taken the hit. He was thrown against the wall of a building, and the bullet and melted into a gray slime that soon hardened. The hardened slime was harder than concrete. Mana was also too tired out to fight anymore, and soon, his Innocence wore out on him, and deactivated.

"Ha Ha Ha, looks like I win, Exorcist" said the Akuma, a Level 3 "Looks like your accursed Innocence ran out at the wrong time. Well, I haven't"

The next few moments were a blur for Mana. He could see the powerful fist of the Akuma coming down on his face, until- CRACK!!- A white bullet went sizzling through the Akuma, and it was destroyed.

"Sheesh Mana, didn't Maria say to take the kid away, now I have to save you" said General Cross Marian.

"Hah, never thought I'd be happy to see you Cross" said Mana.

"Hahaha, looks like you've picked up on the clown business" said Cross through laughs.

"Where's Maria, I thought she was with you?" asked Mana.

"She's back at India. She was attacked by an Akuma on the way over there, so she wasn't in the best condition for high speed travel" said Cross "Well, is this munchkin your son?"

"Yes, his name is Allen, he's absorbing the Score right now" replied Mana.

"A kid like this has to fight the Scenario of Demise, how cruel" said Cross. "Oh, I have to go back to India to make sure Maria doesn't get attacked when I'm gone. See you"

Cross then hopped on a Modified Level 2 Akuma, which took off with super speed. Mana then sat next to Allen, who woke up; it was already dawn.

"AGGH" yawned Allen "What happened?"

"You were so tired, you fell asleep as soon as we were done" said Mana "Anyway, where do you want to go for breakfast?"

Father and Son then left for another day.

--

**Sorry I haven't posted, I have been so busy, I'm doing this at 2:00 at night. I reallllly liked Mana in this chapter. Title for the next chapter: Tragedy**


	11. Tragedy

Clownish Days

Clownish Days

Last Chapter: Tragedy

--

The little Boy had grown up

He was five when

He was give a last name

He was now twelve

But that did not matter

There was his Father

His Father died fighting

Though the boy did not know

His Father was killed

--

The Boy waited for his Father to wake up, laugh, and ruffle his hair

He waited for his Mother to come back from her mission

But she didn't, she had died too, and the Boy didn't know either

The Boy waited for the noisy church people to finish touching the body

Before they put his Father in that Black Coffin that signified Death.

He waited in the cold snow for his Father to come, laugh, and say Hello

000000000000

There was the Earl now, the Earl of Millenium

The Earl had magick to bring back the Father

The Earl asked only for the Boy to say the Name

The Boy, in his despair, defied God and said the Name

The name appeared on the skull portion of the Akuma

The Boy was happy, but then he was in pain, as he saw

"What have you done, you've turn me into an Akuma"

The Earl disappeared, and the Father Akuma cut the Eye

0000000000

It was very sudden, very unexpected, but very true. The boy could feel the metal blade

That metal blade that stung his entire body had gouged out his Left Eye and cut his face

The Boy was crying, out of pain for what he did to his Father, and accepted Death, but

His Curse had glowed, and from his Curse spread a powerful weapon that was his body

The Curse was Innocence, but the Boy wouldn't know that until much later. The Weapon

The Weapon attacked the Akuma Father, the Darkness retreating from the Innocence

The Left Eye soon became the New Curse, and in it, the Boy could see his Father again

It was their that the Boy knew exactly what he'd done to his Father's Soul, the Darkness

The boy screamed to his Father to run, to escape The Weapon, but his Father didn't run

The boy would learn why later on, but now, the only that mattered were the Father words

The Father had spoken, from the heart that still wasn't corrupted by Dark: "I love you"

/

The Boy was sitting and crying, his Cursed Eye reeling from the Mask

A Teacher soon arrived, after hearing of the Father's death from The Earl

"The soul of an Akuma can only be save if the Akuma is destroyed, until then

The Soul is a puppet to the will of The Earl" "Do you wish to become an

EXORCIST: The word for the Apostles of God, the Opposites of Akuma

The Boy wanted to become an Exorcist for the sake of the Father, however

He saw the truth of everything, and realized that he had been fighting for himself

He wanted His Father to forgive him, but the Father forgave him when he Cursed

00000000000000

Now the Boy is fifteen, and his Mask,Weapon,Cursed Eye, had gotten more powerful

But Light balances out Dark so they can create the (truth of Akuma and Innocence)

There are the Boy's Friends to balance out the Sight of Souls in the Cursed Eye that sees

The Teacher had asked him to discard of his Mask, that his Father had really Loved him

The Boy is scared, barely coming out of the Mask that had been his face for a long time

But he knows, that no matter what, he'll protect his Friends, and won't doubt the Father

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Because This Boy Remembers These Clownish Days


End file.
